Jede Nacht
by BlaX XuN
Summary: Also, da gibts nicht viel zu sagen. Einfach lesen und reviews schreiben gg


_Nacht für Nacht komme ich her._

_Und jede Nacht fühle ich mich dank dir nicht mehr leer._

Nacht.

Vollmond.

Dunkelheit.

Und wieder sitze ich hier auf diesem Baum, vor deinem Fenster.

Und wieder beobachte ich dich während du schläfst.

Und schon wieder weiß ich nicht, dass du nicht schläfst.

Denn schlafen tust du seit meinem ersten Besuch nicht mehr, seit 3 Jahren.

Ich seufze in die Nacht, in die Dunkelheit. Sitze hier auf diesem Ast und befriedige mich bei deinem Anblick selbst, wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Jahren.

_Wieder überkommt mich diese Lust, dieser Rausch._

_Wieder weiß ich, dass ich dich brauch._

Danach schließe ich meine Augen, doch als ich sie wieder öffne bist du verschwunden. Dein Bett ist leer und plötzlich höre ich ein raschelnd hinter mir, doch bevor ich mich umdrehen kann umarmst du mich von hinter.

Warum ich weiß, dass du es bist?

Weil nur du so berauschend riechst.

Jeden anderen hätte mein Sand sofort abgewehrt, nur dich lasse ich an mich ran.

_Doch plötzlich nimmst du mich in den Arm._

_In mir, meinem Herzen, wird alle warm._

Doch ich halte mich nicht länger mit diesem unwichtigen „warum" auf sondern frage mich:

Warum tust du das?

Warum nimmst du mich in den Arm.

Warum, verdammt noch mal, warum verstehst du nicht, dass es mir körperliche Schmerzen bereitet, wenn du mich wieder loslässt.

_Doch verstehen kann ich es nicht._

_Denn du fühlst doch nicht so wie ich._

_Kann mir nicht verstellen, dass du mich liebst._

_Hab Angst, dass du mich von dir schiebst._

Doch bevor ich dich fragen kann, fragst du mich waren, warum ich dich quäle. Warum ich jede Nacht seit 3 Jahren vor deinem Fenster sitze aber nicht zu der gehe. Mich nicht zu dir setze, dich nicht in meine Arme schließe, dich nicht berühre, nicht spüre, nicht streichel, nicht küsse…!

Warum ich das nicht mache?

_Doch du fragst mich, warum ich dich alleine lasse._

_Ob ich dich denn so sehr hasse._

_Nein! Nein, natürlich nich'._

_Ich liebe dich._

Weil ich Angst habe, Angst zurück gewiesen zu werden, Angst wieder alleine zu sein, Angst davor, nicht geliebt zu werden. Und als hättest du meine Gedanken gehört, sagst du mir, dass ich keine Angst haben soll.

_Du sagst mir, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin._

_Ja! Ja, denn dank dir hat mein Leben einen Sinn._

_Kann nur noch an dich denken._

_Kann meine Gedanken nicht mehr von dir lenken._

Ich vertraue dir.

Vertraue dir mehr als mir selbst.

Genau deswegen lasse ich mich nun von dir durch dein Fenster schieben, zurück in dein Zimmer. Alles hier riecht nach dir und ich komme mir vor wie in einem Traum. Doch das ist unmöglich, denn zum Träumen muss man schlafen und das kann oder besser gesagt tu ich nicht.

_Und dann steh ich in deinem Zimmer, neben dir._

_Kann's nicht glauben, aber ich bin wirklich hier._

Noch immer spüre ich deine Hände auf meinem Rücken.

Doch nun ziehst du sie weg, und alles in mir schreit nach dir.

Es tut weh, dich nicht zu spüren.

Es tut weh, dich nicht zu berühren.

Und es tut weh, dass ich mich nach deiner Berührung noch leerer fühle als zuvor.

Doch lange braucht mein Körper nicht nach dir zu schreie, denn du legst deine Hände wieder rechts und links auf meine Oberarme.

Und alles ist wieder gut.

_Du fängst an mich zu berühren._

_Und ich kann dich endlich auf mir spüren._

Nur weil deine Hände den Stoff meines Shirts berühren, bin ich schon glücklich. Und wieder frage ich mich, warum du mich quälst.

Dann ziehst du mich näher zu dir und ich spüre, wie du deinen Kopf sachte zu mir bewegst. Du kommst immer näher und ich spüre schon deinen warmen süßlichen Atem auf meinem Nacken. Ein Schauer jagt durch meinen Körper, aber noch immer kann ich mich nicht bewegen.

_Durch meinen ganzen Körper jagen Schauer._

_Du kannst es, durchbrichst meine Mauer_

Langsam senkst du deinen Kopf und deine Lippen küssen sich langsam von meinem Hals hinauf zu meinem Ohr.

Du knabberst kurz daran, viel zu kurz, und hauchst mir dann ins Ohr, ich solle keine Angst haben und es einfach nur genießen, mich fallen lassen. Noch einmal knabberst du an meinem Ohr und ich schließe genüsslich die Augen.

Dann lässt du von meinem Ohr ab und küsst dich meinen Nacken hinab, bis zum Rande meines T-Shirts.

Du ziehst es mir erregend langsam über den Kopf und lässt es dann einfach fallen. Als ich deine Lippen auf meinem Rücken spüre muss ich unwillkürlich auf keuchen. Langsam fangen auch deine Hände an auf Wanderschaft zu gehen.

Diesmal verlässt nicht nur ein Keuchen meinen Mund, ich stöhne, stöhne wegen dir und deinen Berührungen. Ich halte mir eine Hand vor den Mund, unterdrücke es.

Doch du drehst mich zu dir um, nimmst meine Hand von meinem Mund und hauchst mir ins Ohr, dass du meine Stimme hören willst.

Dann finden deine Hände wider an über meine Haut zu streichen, doch dieses Mal über meinen Rücken. Deine Lippen küssen sich wahrendessen weiter nach unten, bis zu meinen Brustwarzen. Du neckst sie einige Zeit, bis sie hart werden. Danach beißt du leicht in die gehärteten Knospen und entlockst mir mein bisher lautestes Stöhnen.

_Immer glücklicher wer ich wegen dir._

_Ich gehöre nur dir, nur dir._

Du gehst immer weiter nach unten, umspielst mit deiner Zunge meinen Bauchnabel und schon wieder stöhne ich laut auf.

Inzwischen muss meine Erregtheit schon deutlich zu sehen sein, doch so weit unten bist du noch nicht.

Ich drücke deinen Kopf weiter nach unten und du musst dich hinknien. Du ziehst mir meine Hose aus und dann auch meine Shorts.

Mit deinen Händen streichst du jetzt über die Außenseite meiner Schenkel und mit deiner Zunge über die Innenseite. Wieder stöhne ich auf, doch dieser einen Stelle schenkst du keine Beachtung.

Deshalb drücke ich deinen Kopf wieder in die entsprechende Richtung. Diesmal gibst du nach und streichst mit deiner Zungenspitze über meine Männlichkeit. Und schon diese kleine Berührung bringt mich wieder zum Aufstöhnen.

_Glücklich, glücklich und vieles mehr._

_Dank dir bin ich nicht mehr leer._

Langsam und immer mehr umschließt mich dein Mund.

Langsam und immer mehr erhöht sich mein Keuchen und Stöhnen.

Ich drücke mich mit meinem Becken unbewusst in deine Richtung, will mehr von deiner Mundhöhle spüren.

_Rieche dich, schmecke dich, fühle dich._

_Liebst du mich?_

Und dann, in meinem lautesten Stöhnen komme ich, ergieße mich in deinen Mund, bin noch nie so glücklich, wollte nicht mehr, dass du mich loslässt, denn ohne dich bin ich nicht mehr ganz. Eine Hälfte von mir fehlt ohne dich. Doch ich muss nicht mehr alleine sein, denn nun habe ich jemanden. Und auch jetzt muss ich mich dank dir nicht einsam fühlen, denn du nimmst mich an der Hand und ziehst mich zu dir ins Bett.

_Endlich bin ich wider ich._

_Doch dazu brauch ich jemanden, dich._

Du lebst einen Arm um mich und flüsterst mir noch etwas zu.

_Bi__n schon fast besessen von dir._

_Ab jetzt gehörst du nur noch mir._

Dann waren wir still. Geschlafen haben wir nicht, denn das hatten wir beide, verlernt. Wir haben einfach die Nähe des anderen genossen.

_Bringe jeden um, der dich anfasst._

_Bringe jeden um, der dich hasst._

Ich liebe dich Gaara, gast du mir zugeflüster.

_Du sagst du liebst mich._

_Doch wert bin ich es nich'._

Ja!

Ja, ich liebe dich auch!

Mein Geliebter..!

Mein Engel.!!

Mein…

…Naruto!!!

_Trotzdem nimmst du mich in den Arm._

_Und schon wider, schon wieder wird mir ganz warm_

hey erst mal

also, meine erste naruto FF, und ja, fast alles zum ersten mal, außer des FF schreiben aber sowas in der art hab ich noch nie geschrieben. ich hoffe es gefällt auch nur irgendjemanden

schreibt mir bitte ein paar reviews lieb guck

also, des wars auch schon, is ein one shot und ja...mehr hab ich nicht mehr zu sagen


End file.
